


The Romantic Type

by Jemzamia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto knows not to expect much on Valentine's Day </p><p>Written in 2009 and imported from my Livejournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Romantic Type

Jack had never been the romantic type. Ianto knew this from the beginning and therefore didn't expect any surprises, other than those provided by the Rift, on Valentine’s Day. The prospect of even being presented with a box of chocolates seemed more alien than the creatures being kept down in the cells. Yet miraculously it happened; a large box of luxurious truffles lay innocently on the tourist office desk along with a note.

“You can eat them off me later, Jack x”

Ianto rolled his eyes while a smile crept up his face.


End file.
